After You Looked Into My Past
by SweeneyintheNight
Summary: Snape talks to Harry after one of his classes. He tells him about the sad memory after Harry saw how mean Snape's father was. NOT HS slash.


A/N: It's raining right now while I'm writing this story. It's making me think of sad times in Harry Potter because Halloween is coming up and you know what that means. In the book, it's the day that Harry's parents died. While it's raining, while I'm writing this, I thought of this story.

Snape just let out his class with the sixth years. When he saw Harry walking to the door, he stopped him. " Mr. Potter, do you mind staying in here for a minute?" Snape asked. Harry shook his head and looked solemnly at his two friends.

Ron whispered " Good luck" and Hermione waved goodbye in concern. When everyone else left, Snape turned over to Harry. " You do remember when you looked into my past, don't you?"

" Yes," he said. " Professor, I am very sorry."

" No need to be sorry."

" That was an unhappy memory, wasn't it?"

" It was. But you didn't see all of it. What was the last part you saw?"

" When your dad hit you so hard that you bursted out in tears."

" Do you have any idea what day it was, when you looked in there?"

" No."

" It was Halloween."

" Halloween? That's the day that..."

" You're parents died. Now, let me tell you the rest."

" Professor, why are you telling me this?"

" Call me Severus and I think that you should know. It was raining that day. After my father hit me, he ran up into my mother's room. I ran after him, knowing that I should make sure that he didn't beat her so hard she could be injured badly. Before I got in the room, I heard them arguing.

" He kept on telling her to give her something, but she refused to. I was stupid back then, so I just bursted the door open. My mother gasped while my father glared at me. She kept on telling me to leave the room, but I didn't. I was too scared. I was afraid that my father would chase after me.

" So there I stood, in the doorway. My father kept on yelling at me to go, but I still didn't budge. My father got so mad that he was stomping toward me, but my mother grabbed his shoulders and told him not to hurt me. He got really mad then. He turned around to be face to face with my mother.  
" I saw something that day that no other child should have experienced. My father grabbed a knife from his pocket. He stabbed my mother. The last words that my mother said was to take care of myself. He suddenly dropped his knife, knowing what he did.

" I bursted into tears. I ran away from the house and I never looked back. I never saw my father again."

" How did you live, Severus?"

" Luckily, I knew where a friend of my mother lived, not to far from my house. I told her the whole story, so she comforted me and took care of me."

" Do you know what your mother and father were arguing about?"

" No."

" Why did you tell me this?"

" You seemed curious after you saw my past. I was only a child when I saw my mother's death. I cried for the rest of the day. I ran through the rain. I told you because, well, you know how I feel."

" I do, Severus."

" Now, run along. You don't want to miss the fun with your friends, now do you."

" Thank you, Severus." When Harry walked to the door, he looked back at Snape. He saw him crying. Harry walked over to Snape and, thinking of him as his own brother, father, or friend, hugged him.

Snape smiled and hugged Harry as well. " Thank you," Snape said. " I feel better."

" Did you tell anyone else?" Harry asked.

" No. Noone except you and my mother's friend."

" I'm sorry, about your father. I should've never looked in there."

" That's alright Harry. I just want you to know that I care for you."

Harry soon went and sat down between Ron and Hermione at the table in the Great Hall. " What were you and Snape talking about?" Ron asked. All of a sudden, Harry felt like time stopped. He looked over at Snape in the professors' table.  
' I could tell Ron and Hermione about what happened to Snape when he was a child,' he thought. ' No. I can't. That memory was really upsetting. I would never tell anyone.'

" Just about that test we had last week," he said.

" How did you do?" Hermione asked.

" He was impressed. He said that I did pretty good." Harry turned and smiled and Snape. Snape turned to Harry and smiled back.

" Wow," Ron said. " Is it me or did Snape just smile?"

" Yeah, what's up with that?" Hermione asked.

" Just a little happy memory, I guess," Harry said still smiling at Snape.

A/N: Okay, sounds like the rain stopped. Any how, I hope you guys liked it. I know, it's short, and sorry. I promise that in the future I'll make chapter fanfics.


End file.
